


Things Thrown Away

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: When Pietro cut the 'benefits' from your 'friends-with-benefits' relationship he wasn't prepared for the realization that perhaps his feelings for you were deeper than he had thought.





	Things Thrown Away

It had been six months since he’d told you that your little ‘arrangement’ was over and he had been kicking himself each and every day for at least the last four months. The pair of you were never anything official, not exclusive, but his head had been turned by a new agent and he’d thought pursuing her had been the way to go, only he couldn’t do that and kinda keep falling into your bed too. He’d needed an ‘upgrade’, the thrill of the chase, the excitement of the capture. Seeing you now, a squeal of laughter escaping your lips as you careened around the living room with Bucky hot on your heels, a pillow raised above his head as he narrowed the space between you. “Pair of clowns.” Nat sighed from her position on the sofa, her eyes firmly on the book she was reading as she zoned out the frivolity going on around her.

Pietro remembered when you’d laughed with him like that. Had it really been so long ago that it was you two against the world? Pranking each other and then teaming up on Barton. All those things you used to do together you now seemed to do with Bucky. You’d even taken the ex-Winter Soldier to that little pizza place you and Pietro had discovered together. 

It felt like you were replacing him and at first, he hadn’t noticed. He had been so focused on the lovely Annabelle that he hadn’t realized he’d completely cut you off. It wasn’t until he had well and truly struck out and he’d turned to his best friend that he saw it. He’d lost you. You’d commiserated with him about his failure but instead of spending the entire evening cheering him up and then the pair of you falling into bed together, you had supported him for a couple of hours before saying you had plans with Buck. When the hell did you ever call him ‘Buck’? And since when did you leave Piet to wallow? 

The way you seemed completely unaffected by this new state of affairs hurt him and he wasn’t entirely sure why. He’d been the one to throw your affections away, the one to try and put it all back into a ‘friends’ box, so why did his chest ache when he saw you with Bucky? 

“You’re an idiot.” Wanda sidled up next to her brother, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she watched you recruit Sam to help you take down Bucky. “It was obvious to everyone that you like her, everyone except you it seems. She gave you space and time to figure that out for yourself and you really fucked it up.”

“It’s better this way.” He tried to play off how much her words hit home. “It’s not like we were together. Not like I want her back.”

“Oh,” Wanda looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “So, you don’t want her, but you don’t want anyone else to have her?”

“Tha-that’s not what I meant.” He frowned, wondering if that had been exactly what he meant. No. He wanted you, he wanted you back.

“So, you’re not jealous then?” Wanda tried to hold back the smirk that played on her lips. It was as plain as the nose on his face how he felt about you, for someone so speedy he was really rather slow on the uptake when it came to his own emotions.

“Jealous? Of Grandpa over there?” he scoffed. “Please. He ain’t got a thing on me, except several decades. He won’t be able to keep up with her and then she will come back and it will be exactly as it was before.” He gave a small nod, trying to convince himself that this was true, this was how it would be.

“And why would she want that?” Wanda asked, not waiting for an answer before heading over to sit with Vision by the window. 

She had a point. Why would you want things to be as they were before? This separation between the two of you was unbearable. You had been the one person he could always talk to no matter what and now, now it was as if his words dried in his mouth and all that came out was inane small talk. He’d even talked about the weather when he’d bumped into you the day before last. The fucking weather! 

He realized he must have really hurt you. He’d thought the bond between the two of you could be easily replicated, like it was a trial run for a relationship with some other girl. He hadn’t seen you had wanted to be his, hadn’t understood that the little nicknames he used for you, you’d thought were special. Shit, he’d even called Annabelle some of those names in front of you and now he felt like a total dick. You’d had to stand there and watch him pine after some girl that wasn’t you and he had rubbed your nose in it over and over. If there had ever been part of you that wanted him back it was surely gone now.

Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as you backed away from Bucky, laughing brightly with your hands up in surrender after losing your pillow. Your legs hit the arm of the sofa, knocking you off balance and your eyes widened as you flailed your arms. Realizing what was about to happen, Bucky grabbed your arm but overbalanced himself and the pair of you ended up flat on the floor, you sprawled on top of Bucky in hysterical laughter. He saw the way the super soldier looked up at you, how he gently brushed the hair from your face and there was a beat, a moment where Pietro thought he might have to witness the excruciating agony of watching your first kiss. He had lost you and it was all his own fault. He’d thrown away the one thing he hadn’t even realized he wanted.


End file.
